


Rounding The Bases

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Time, Gentle Sex, Groping, Growing Up, Heavy Petting, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Puberty, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like a game of baseball, at least that's how Benny and Scotty see it, and falling in love is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place earlier in the events of the movie.

The first time it happens it’s after a game. Scotty skins his knee something pretty bad when he tries to steal third base, getting tagged out in the process. He goes to stand up and brush the dirt off of him, trying to walk off the pain, but his leg buckles and Scotty staggers to the ground once more. He draws his leg up so that it’s bent slightly and he clutches at it just below the knee, wincing in pain.

Benny throws down his mitt and trods over to Scotty with a concerned look on his face. He kneels down next to Scotty, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other one hovers over the affected area on Scotty’s knee. He studies the raw patch of skin as blood starts to slowly come towards the surface and he frowns, knowing what this means.

“Alright guys, I think we should call it a day,” Benny announces, addressing his teammates as they enclose around him.

“Aw, come on man! We barely just started,” Timmy bemoans.

“Barely just started!” Tommy repeats, earning him an elbow from his older brother.

“Yeah!” the other guys agree almost unanimously.

“It’s just a scrape, Benny. I'm fine,” Scotty groans, trying to get up again but Benny stops him.

“You can’t even stand up,” Benny states, lowering his voice as if he were telling him a secret.

“If Smalls says he can handle it, then why stop?” Squints complains, putting a hand on his hip as the other pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“He could’ve twisted his ankle,” Benny argues, looking up at Squints.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve seen that happen before! You know Marty Moore in sixth? He totally bit it! Broke his leg in three different spots,” Yeah-Yeah yammers, snapping his gum as DeNunez and Ham throw their gloves at him in disbelief.

“Shut up, Yeah-Yeah,” Bertram sighs with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s true!”

“Guys, guys!” Benny exclaims, dispersing the crowd around him. “If I say we can’t play, then we can’t play!”

All of them start whining in unison and after a moment of putting up with this Benny gets up, snatches the ball out of Bertram’s mitt and chucks it over old man Myrtle’s fence, lost forever. The complaining dies down and all of the guys stare at Benny as if he just got done murdering someone in front of them.

“There! Are you happy now?” Benny snaps, staring down every shocked expression he’s met with.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go home,” Squints huffs.

Benny watches as all his friends drag their feet off the field to hesitantly make their way home. He waits until they’re all gone before he kneels back down to worry over Scotty’s wound. He moves Scotty’s hands out of the way and he carefully prods the irritated skin around the fleshy, bloody patch. He accidentally pokes a little too close to the scrape and Scotty hisses through his teeth, making Benny mumble out a _sorry_.

Scotty sits there in the dirt, watching Benny inspect his skinned knee, and feels kind of embarrassed by the attention he’s getting. He was always self conscious when Benny took him under his wing. Benny grabs a hold of his calf, cupping it before he gently extends it to try and see if anything was broken. Luckily, Scotty doesn’t wince, not even when Benny rolls his ankle to test that as well.

After a few seconds, Benny pulls a blue bandana out of his back pocket and goes to tie it around Scotty’s knee as gently as he can. He can’t have Scotty bleeding all over the place and he doesn’t want dirt to get in it either. Benny wraps up the wound with the article of cloth, making Scotty wince each time it rubs uncomfortably against his tender flesh. He ties it off when he’s done and peers up at Scotty through his lashes.

“You okay?” Benny asks softly, gazing at the smaller boy with a worried expression.

“Yeah, I told you I was. Even if I wasn’t, you guys could’ve played while I watched,” Scotty replies, inspecting the bandana. He can’t help but feel responsible for Benny throwing their only ball away. “You didn’t have to stop the game just for me.”

“We can’t have you limping around the field,” Benny tells him ardently, sounding truly concerned. He reaches out and rubs an affectionate hand down one of Scotty’s arms. “Besides, we’re not a team without you, man.”

“You mean it?” Scotty inquires, doubting Benny for a second.

“Of course.”

“Thanks,” Scotty beams with a blush.

“Don’t mention it,” Benny says with a smile of his own.

A long stretch of silence overwhelms the space between them. It comes completely out of left field and neither of them don’t know what to say as they stare into each other’s eyes, waiting for something to happen. Benny’s been a nice guy to him since the start, and he truly is, but sometimes if feels like he’s _nicer_ to Scotty than the other guys. After all, Benny gave him _his_ old cap and a mitt. That has to mean something. Scotty can’t just be imagining this odd tension between them, right?

As if answering his unspoken question, Benny leans in closer to Scotty and plucks the baseball cap off of his head. Scotty blinks up at him as the sun hits him directly in the eyes, squinting past the sudden ray of light that obscures his view of Benny. The taller boy kneels there at Scotty’s side, flicking his gaze all over the boy as if contemplating whether he should do what he intended to or not.

Seeing Scotty sitting there on the non-existent baseline covered in dirt and making a goofy face to block out the sun really made Benny’s heart pound faster. He feels like he just got done hitting a home run and the adrenaline is still pumping through him, so when Benny finally decides to move forward to kiss Scotty, he almost blames it on his nerves getting the best of him. _Almost_.

Scotty’s eyes widen when he feels Benny press his lips against his and he tenses up, not knowing what he should be doing. Neither of them move, so they both just sit there in the dirt for ten agonizingly embarrassing seconds with both of their lips tightly pursed together. It’s awkward and stiff and out of place, given the situation, but neither of the boys can deny the way it makes their stomaches flutter.

Benny is the first to pull away and immediately searches Scotty’s face for any sign of disapproval, worried that he might have overstepped a boundary on impulse, but to his surprise he finds Scotty blushing softly. It’s clearly his first kiss, Benny realizes, and he almost feels selfish because of that, but Scotty doesn’t look as if he minds. He just looks kind of _shocked_ more than anything. A good kind of shocked, though.

“I think we oughta get you home now,” Benny suggests, when Scotty doesn’t say a word. Benny would be more worried, but he figures Scotty is probably too gobsmacked to articulate words right now.

“Okay,” Scotty finally agrees and Benny helps him up from the ground.

The arrive at Scotty’s door not long after that and they both stand there awkwardly for a brief interlude. Scotty is looking down at his feet pointedly as Benny pretends as if he’s really interested in the front of Scotty’s house. Scotty is biting his lip, still at a loss for words, but he attempts to disperse the awkward silence.

“Thank you,” Scotty reiterates.

Neither are sure if he’s referring to the kiss or the fact that Benny stopped the game just for _him_. Either way, both are valid answers.

“Yeah, sure,” Benny concurs, feeling nervous. On a whim he reaches out to touch Scotty much in the same manner as he did at the sandlot, but lingers longer. “I hope you get better. We need you.”

What Benny really wants to say is _I need you_ , but he doesn’t have the guts to say it. He embarrassed himself enough already by kissing Scotty.

“So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow? At eight?” Scotty asks in a meek voice.

“Sure,” Benny nods, wanting to end the conversation so he can just crawl underneath a rock already. “Tomorrow.”

“Alright, c-cool,” Scotty stammers, licking his lips.

“Cool,” Benny returns awkwardly, going to walk away as fast as he can.

He gets down near the sidewalk when Scotty calls out to him, making him pause and turn back to his friend.

“Benny, wait! Your bandana!” Scotty points out, remembering that Benny had tried to patch him up.

“Keep it,” Benny replies, before going on his way.

He doesn’t know why, but Scotty swears his heart leaps. All he _does_ know for sure is that he has a scraped knee and a big dumb smile on his face the size of Texas and he’s going to have to explain it to his mom and Bill.


	2. Second Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Fourth of July.

The second time it happens it’s after the night game on the fourth of July. All the other guys went home about a half hour prior to eat, but Benny and Scotty decided to hang back for a little while to watch to fireworks still going on. They were both laying down on the patch of grass near the pitcher’s mound, staring up into the night sky as bright flashes of light pop and crackle against the backdrop of stars.

Scotty has his back flat across the ground with his hands folded over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. Benny is in a more reclined position, with his elbows digging into the grass like cleats and his torso arching up towards the sky. Scotty looks up and over at Benny, watching the sparkling embers dance in the reflection of his eyes with wonder. He’s never seen Benny _shut off_ like this before since the summer started and it truly is a sight to behold.

Another thing is, is that Scotty never really noticed just how beautiful Benny’s eyes are until now. They are the warmest shade of brown Scotty’s ever seen and the way the kaleidoscope of colors in the sky plays off of them is nearly intoxicating. He must be gawking too hard and being terribly obvious because Scotty’s caught off guard when he realizes Benny’s looking down at him with a curious gaze.

“What?” Benny asks with a hint of a smile.

“Oh, nothing,” Scotty quickly gushes, fixing his gaze back up to the sky as the fireworks continue to burst and branch outwards.

“You didn’t have to stick around, ya know,” Benny tells him, still looking down at Scotty who is trying too hard to occupy himself.

“That’s okay, I wanted to,” says Scotty and it’s the truth. He didn’t want to go home just yet and he loves spending time alone with Benny.

“Even after what happened?” Benny inquires, vaguely hinting at the moment they _shared_ that day Scotty skinned his knee. “How could you wanna be alone with me?”

It’s been a couple of weeks now and neither of them have brought up _the kiss_ since it happened, but it has always been at the forefront of their minds. Scotty has been too afraid to mention it on the hunch that Benny would be in denial about it because it was _impure_ for boys to be _that way_ , but the truth was that Benny was feeling guilty for not asking Scotty’s permission first.

“Because I like you, Benny,” Scotty admits, finally looking over to see that his friend looked distraught. It made his heart sink a little at the thought of Benny thinking he would reject him. “You’re my friend and I trust you with my life.”

“I like you too, Smalls. A lot, actually,” Benny confesses, sitting up straight now as if his nerves are getting the better of him. “I mean, that’s why I kissed you in the first place.”

Scotty pushes himself off of the ground and clambers up to be level with Benny. He feels giddy all over again and he can’t help but be a little nervous now that he knows Benny’s intentions. They both like each other, but it also scares the hell out of them because their bodies are going through odd changes and neither of them are sure if liking another boy is natural or not. Their parents never really prepared for them to be _this way_ and even then, people never really talk about these things.

“I wouldn’t really mind doing that again,” Benny hints, licking his lips. It’s said as a suggestion, but also as a confession. “The kissing thing…”

Benny had always been the bravest out of all of the guys. Scotty thinks that’s what he likes most about him. 

“Oh…” is all Scotty can say when Benny scoots closer to him.

Scotty’s embarrassed and his face feels like it’s sunburnt and he’s sure that if there was more light other than the glow of fireworks, his cheeks would be bright red. He doesn’t know what to say, or do for that matter, but Benny seems to have some sort of idea when he reaches out to cup the side of his face with one hand. Benny runs his thumb over Scotty’s cheek, caressing it softly as he watches the reds and blues flicker across the smaller boy’s face.

“You’re burning up,” Benny points out with a lopsided smile.

“I'm nervous,” Scotty admits with a weak laugh.

“Of what?”

“You.”

Benny’s shoulders slump a little and he starts to retract his hand, thinking that Scotty means he’s _afraid_ , but Scotty quickly grabs Benny by the wrist and does one of the most impulsive things he’s ever done. He lurches forward and plants his lips on Benny’s, squeezing his eyes tightly. Benny brings his hands up and places them on Scotty’s shoulders, pushing him back slightly.

They sat there for the longest moment, staring into each other’s eyes with nothing but the booming sound of fireworks to fill out the silence between them. Benny licks his lips and Scotty’s eyes reflexively dart down to gauge the motion with longing. He’s too hot and too confused with everything he’s feeling, but Scotty is just lucky knowing he isn’t going through this alone. Still, just the thought of a legend like Benny choosing _him_ out of everyone made him feel queasy and his palms clammy.

“I’m nervous too,” Benny admits and for a brief moment Scotty knows that even a legend like Benny is still human.

Benny lets his hands slide from Scotty’s shoulders and down the front of his shirt, lingering with his touch on the other boy’s slim, flat chest. He leans forward and brushes his lips across Scotty’s in a soft embrace, tightening them until they were locked together. Benny can practically feel the content sigh that undulates throughout Scotty’s body and it encourages him to wrap his arms around the small body in front of him, pulling Scotty in closer.

They’re both pressed up against each other now, chest to chest, and after what seems like forever, Benny finally decides to open his mouth. He runs his tongue experimentally over Scotty’s lips, beckoning the smaller boy to open up for him and it works, though he’s a little hesitant at first. Scotty’s never done this before. The only other time he’s been kissed was weeks ago and now here he was, frenching Benny like it’s not a big deal, but it’s the _biggest deal_.

The taller boy’s hands are roaming all over the slender expanse of Scotty’s back, curling occasionally around his tiny waist as the other boy tries to figure out what to do with his own hands. Their tongues are slipping awkwardly against one another when Scotty eventually decides to rest his sweaty palms against Benny’s jean clad thighs, squeezing when Benny cups the back of his thin neck to deepen the kiss.

Benny’s pulse quickens when Scotty’s fingers drift awfully close to his groin, coaxing out stirrings he hasn’t felt before. It makes his body tremble with want as he inches closer into the contact. Scotty’s hands slip down further until they’re bracketing Benny’s growing arousal and it causes the smaller boy to flinch out of the kiss when he feels it. Scotty stares up into Benny’s dilated eyes, panting because he can finally breathe, but also because he’s stunned.

He looks down at where his hands currently are, noticing the strange outline in Benny’s jeans almost immediately even in the dark. Scotty kept his hands precisely where they were, unflinching as Benny brought his hands around to mimic him. Benny squeezes nervously at Scotty’s thighs and the other boy gasps at the foreign, but not entirely uncomfortable, feeling. Scotty is staring wide-eyed at Benny, waiting for something, anything.

And then Benny moves his hand to enclose it over the front of Scotty’s pants, squeezing gently to coax out the same feeling Scotty brought out in him. The boy’s reaction is similar to that of a deer caught in headlights and it fills Benny with a surge of accomplishment when his friend’s face contorts into an expression of confused arousal. Benny rubs his palm over the small bulge in Scotty’s pants and he licks his lips in concentration.

“Does that feel okay?” Benny asks, unsure of himself when Scotty’s face goes through a series of micro expressions.

“It’s weird, but good,” Scotty divulges, still holding onto Benny’s strong thighs.

“You can touch me too,” Benny suggests, breathing harder as he gets worked up from Scotty being worked up. “If you want.”

Scotty bites his lip consciously, flicking his gaze between Benny’s brown eyes and the swell in the boy’s pants. He slowly drags a sweaty palm over towards the center and grasps at the space filling out underneath his hand. The shallow gasp it draws out of Benny is the most exquisite thing Scotty’s ever heard and it spurs him on to rub against it similarly to what Benny is doing. It’s strange and exciting for both of them, especially when Benny decides to kiss Scotty once again, falling into the same rhythm they had going before, but with more breathing breaks throughout.

They do this for what seems like an eternity, kissing and exploring and clutching, until the crackle of the fireworks begin to die down, notifying them that it’s time to go home. Neither want to stop, but both are too afraid of what might happen if they let themselves get _too_ carried away. They’ve only heard rumors about what happens and what it feels like, but debunking that mystery will have to wait for another time.

Later, when both have gone to their respective homes, Benny laid there in his bed staring at the ceiling as he recalled the events from the evening. Benny’s never touched anyone like that before, or kissed like that, and Scotty had been so beautiful and pure that it made Benny’s hands tremble like he just got done hitting a Homerun. The crack of the ball hitting the bat and the resounding shockwave it sent down his arms as his veins pumped with an adrenaline rush.

But when Scotty touched _him_ , it felt like a _Grand Slam_.


	3. Third Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few years later with the boys being in 8th grade.

The third time it happens, Scotty is spending the night at Benny’s house. It’s been a few years since the showdown with Hercules and the _incident_ on the fourth of July. Benny and Scotty are eighth graders now, nearly almost freshmen in highschool, and they’re still afraid of the changes they're going through. So much so, that they hadn’t really done much since in the way of intimacy.

There were stolen moments in and out of school where they would kiss or touch each other over the clothes, whether it be in the boy’s room or in the treehouse at the sandlot, but nothing more than that. Benny had just turned fifteen and Scotty was still fourteen and while all the other guys had been talking about sex, neither Benny or Scotty were ready for something that _important_ , for lack of a better word.

Still, despite the foreign nature of puberty and trying to accept the fact that they have feelings for each other, both boys were curious nonetheless about all the possible things they _could_ get up to in the meantime. They still feel awkward just with kissing and occasionally touching one another, but sometimes that isn’t enough for them. There are moments when their imagination wanders.

“How do you think you did on the quiz?” Benny asks thoughtfully.

Benny is on his back, laying down on his bed and tossing a baseball up in the air as Scotty reads a comic beside him. Scotty is on his stomach at the opposite end with his feet next to Benny’s head when he gives the other boy a shrug.

“I think I did alright,” Scotty replies modestly, even though they both know math is his favorite subject.

“Speak for yourself,” Benny says in return with a solemn tone. “I failed for sure.”

“We still have a couple weeks until the actual test,” Scotty offers wistfully, looking back over his shoulder at Benny. “There’s plenty of time for me to help you study.

“I know. I just didn’t want to be a burden, ya know?” Benny tells him, trying to make it sound as if he wasn’t actually too concerned about his own pride.

Scotty sits up and turns towards Benny, setting his comic book aside to give his friend a sympathetic smile. Benny was still tossing the ball around, trying _not_ to look at Scotty’s knowing gaze. Scotty knows Benny well enough to tell what he’s feeling most of the time and right now was no exception.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about asking for help, Benny,” Scotty informs, using a soft tone. “You taught me how to play ball. It only seems fair that I finally return the favor.”

“Oh, you’ve returned the favor _plenty_ of times, Smalls,” Benny jests with a suggestive lilt in his voice, making Scotty blush.

“Shut up,” Scotty gushes.

“Why? Embarrassed?” Benny inquires, giving Scotty a playful smirk.

“No! I’d just expect Squints to say something like that, but not you!” Scotty comments, flustered.

“What? You don’t think I know about sex stuff?” Benny asks defensively, tossing his baseball aside to let it thud on the floor.

“It’s not that. I just thought you didn’t like talking about that stuff,” Scotty admits, studying Benny’s reaction.

“Why do you say that?” Benny questions on a rushed breath, sitting up straight to look Scotty in the eye.

“I don’t know…” Scotty mumbles with a shrug. “ _We_ never talk about it…”

“I didn’t want you to think I was trying to pressure you,” Benny tells him honestly. “I wasn’t sure if you were ready for _that_...”

“Well, maybe not… _you know_...” Scotty trails off, trying to indicate what he means without having to say it out loud. “But there has to be other things we could do. Right?”

“Well, I mean, I heard Yeah-Yeah and the others talking about some things, but… I don’t know…” Benny shrugs off, stomach churning just thinking about what the guys had said.

“What is it?” Scotty asks eagerly, scooting closer to Benny so that they’re side by side.

“It’s… nevermind. I don’t wanna freak you out…” Benny dismisses, trying to laugh it off, but Scotty’s too curious now.

“Tell me,” Scotty begs, placing a delicate hand to Benny’s forearm. He caresses the warm, tan skin with a whisper of a touch, coaxing Benny to look up at him. “I wanna know.”

“Well, I… I don’t know how to put it into words, really…” Benny stammers, feeling all hot and nervous from Scotty’s insistence.

“Then show me,” Scotty urges, eyes wide as he grips Benny’s forearm tighter.

“We would have to take our pants off,” Benny warns him, watching for the faintest twitch of uncertainty in Scotty’s face.

“R--Really?” Scotty inquires with a giddy stutter. “You mean like, naked?”

“Yeah…” Benny clears his throat, noticing the way Scotty turns pink with embarrassment. “We don’t have to--”

“No! I wanna try something new,” Scotty proclaims, but he still looks nervous, green even, like he’s going to up chuck. “So… we take our pants off?”

“Um, yeah,” Benny gushes after realizing he had been staring at Scotty with his mouth hanging open.

Scotty stands up to shimmy out of his pajama pants and Benny watches him dumbly for a few seconds before springing up and following suit. They’re both standing on opposite sides of Benny’s bed, scrambling to undress from the waist down. Benny and Scotty climb back on the bed, covering themselves with their hands out of modesty.

They sit in silence with nothing but their heavy breathing to fill the void as they both wait for the other to say something. It's the first time they’ve ever been naked in front of each other, half naked at least, and neither of them know what to expect. Scotty has only ever seen himself naked, save for the few times he’s accidentally walked in on Bill, but those moments were fleeting and few. They were still growing awkwardly into their bodies, making them more self conscious, but they were determined.

“Have you ever seen one before?” Benny inquires curiously.

“Not really. I mean, I walked in on my step dad a couple of times,” Scotty divulges, face heating up. “But I never really saw anything.”

“Me neither,” Benny admits, licking his dry lips. His hands fidget in his lap nervously when he spares a quick glance down at Scotty’s covered lap. “Do you wanna see it?”

Scotty stares at Benny with wide eyes, noticing that the other boy looks exactly the same. Scared, anxious, excited… The whole situation was so surreal and despite the slight _impure_ feeling in the pits of their stomachs, they were both itching to satisfy their curiosity. Scotty just nods because his voice refuses to work.

“We should do it at the same time,” Benny suggests, feeling really self conscious now that he was on the spot.

“Sure. Okay,” Scotty concurs, nodding fervently.

They’re both staring intently at one another as they drag their hands away from their groins, slowly revealing themselves. Scotty is the first to cave in regards to who can keep eye contact the longest. He lets his eyes drift down towards Benny’s naked lower half, breath catching when he sees Benny’s manhood for the first time. Benny takes this as his cue to spare a glance down at Scotty’s in return and he more or less had the same reaction.

Scotty expected so many things, but he was only somewhat surprised. It didn’t really look much different than his own, perhaps a little bigger since Benny hit his growth spurt a lot earlier than the rest of the guys, and it had a slightly tanner skin tone. It was oddly interesting in a way. Benny was more taken by the fact that Scotty was staring at him so much that it made him excited. So much so that he started to fill out a little. Benny was really curious about what Scotty’s would look like when he got excited.

“So, what do we do now?” Scotty asks meekly, staring intently into Benny’s eyes and trying not to look downwards even though he really felt inclined to do so.

“Well, we sorta just… _touch_ each other,” Benny says, taking a moment to actually form a coherent sentence. “Like we normally do. Just without clothes.”

“How?” Scotty asks dumbly, looking to Benny for guidance.

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Benny says after a moment. He bites his lip in concentration as if looking for the right words. “Think of it as a baseball bat, ya know? How you would grab it. It’s kinda like that, or at least that’s what it sounded like when Yeah-Yeah was running his mouth.”

Scotty licks his lips and swallows back his nerves as he makes the first move, tentatively reaching out to wrap a shaky hand around Benny’s half aroused erection. It’s enough to make Benny gasp at the skin on skin contact on such a sensitive area of his body. Scotty’s too nervous and afraid to grab it properly, so his grip is loose and delicate, as if he’s unsure of how much pressure he should be applying. It’s all the same to Benny either way since it’s the first time he’s ever felt something like this.

Benny reaches out, taking Scotty in his hand before gently giving it a squeeze to coax a reaction out of the smaller boy. Scotty makes a noise as if he was just doused with cold water, making Benny pause for a brief moment to gauge his expression. Scotty’s eyebrows were knit together in concentration as if he was trying to discern whether this was good or not. It’s not like Scotty wasn’t enjoying it, because Benny could feel the other’s growing erection.

“Like this,” Benny murmurs softly before he starts to stroke Scotty’s erection. “Try to copy what I'm doing.”

Scotty complies, if not a bit hesitant at first, but only because he’s worried he might mess up somehow. But Benny is patient and guiding Scotty, as well as himself, through this new experience. It’s weird, though. Neither of them didn’t expect it would feel this foreign touching another person, let alone another boy, but the more their hands stroke the more they become accustom to the shape and feel of each other.

“How does it feel?” Benny asks, breathing heavy as he gently strokes Scotty.

“It feels _really_ strange. Like all the hairs on my body are standing up all at once,” Scotty gushes, cheeks rosy with arousal. “I like it.”

“I like it too,” Benny agrees after a few seconds when he remembers how to speak again.

It really does feel strange, especially with how different Benny’s hands feel than his own. Scotty’s are delicate and soft, barely _used_ , for lack of a better word, while Benny’s are a bit more rough and calloused from playing ball all the time. Scotty likes it though. He likes the fact that they’re both different, but the same all at once. They’re equals. _One_. And they’re both equally screwed in terms of making their parents proud with how they turned out.

Benny thinks of what would happen if his mom or dad walked in on them now and saw just how _deprived_ and _impure_ he is. He would be disowned, shamed. None of the other guys would look at him the same again, except Scotty. No matter what happens, he will always have Scotty on his side and that’s enough incentive to keep his hand going despite the consequences.

At this point they’re both fervently stroking each other, picking up the pace marginally as their bodies start responding to the stimulation. Neither of them are thinking about how disappointed their parents would be if they found out about them. All that was on their minds was reaching the pinnacle of the whole situation.

Each upstroke of Benny’s hand ended with a slight twist and it made Scotty whimper. Benny licks his lips, feeling spurred on by Scotty’s soft, delicate noises falling freely from his mouth. Benny leans forward and kisses Scotty on the lips, stifling the soft moans that pour out, and strokes his hand just a little faster. Scotty is taken aback by the sudden jolt of boldness from Benny, but rolls with it.

Scotty responds to Benny’s kiss, trying to keep up with it as he awkwardly fumbles with his hand. Benny’s skin feels so hot and rigid, but smooth all at the same time, and it’s too much. Scotty is burning up with confused arousal, trying to pinpoint how he and his best friend reached this moment in their _friendship_ , if you could even call it that anymore.

The blood is pounding in their ears and their skin is slick with a fine sheen of sweat, causing their hands to slide a bit more fluidly for the time being. Benny has to break the kiss so they can actually breath again and this is followed by a low groan as Benny tenses up under Scotty’s soft, naive grip. They rest their foreheads against one another as they feverishly bring themselves closer to the edge. Neither of them know what to expect when the end finally comes crashing down on them. All they know for certain is that this feels wonderful and they never want it to stop.

“Benny…” Scotty whines out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to concentrate on forming coherent words. “It feels weird.”

“Like it hurts?” Benny pants, gasping as his whole body shudders.

“Like it’s _too_ much,” Scotty confesses, letting out a pitiful moan. “Like my body’s gonna--”

Scotty stops mid-sentence as a moan is pushed out of him. Benny can feel the smaller boy’s body tense up for a brief moment before it jerks harshly, pulsing even. The sound Scotty makes is like it was meant to be loud, but it comes out strangled and repressed and his mouth sort of just hangs open as he quietly gasps for air. Scotty’s erection twitches in Benny’s hand and the taller boy looks down just in time to see white liquid coming out of it.

It baffles Benny, stuns him really, as it squirts everywhere. He wants to be worried and ask Scotty if he’s okay, but judging by the look on his face he seems more than okay. He looks absolutely debauched with his rosy cheeks and scrunched up face. It makes Benny’s heart race and when Scotty remembers to stroke Benny’s erection again, it’ all over. Benny’s body tightens up and he lets go of his remaining shred of willpower.

This time it’s Scotty’s turn to gawk and marvel at the spectacle before him in a state of awe and shock. Scotty’s squeezes Benny’s erection long after it’s done spurting and some more of the white liquid comes dribbling out, making Benny gasp. Benny grabs Scotty by the wrist as if to say stop, like it was too sensitive or intense for him.

A few moments later when they both start to calm down and their breathing becomes less ragged, they just stare at the mess they made all over Benny’s bedspread. They’re both hot and sweaty and pink in the face from it all and neither of them know what to say. Mostly because of the guilt that had started to settle in the pit of their stomachs, but also because they didn’t regret what had transpired between them just now.

And that both scared and excited them.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. But this story is finished now!

The fourth time it happens, it’s after the school dance. Scotty and all the other guys, aside from Tommy, are Juniors now with only one year left of high school. Scotty’s grown into his body some at this point, he’s much more taller now, but still not as tall as Benny or Bertram. Definitely not a pipsqueak like Yeah-Yeah who had perpetually ceased to stop growing after Freshman year. Even Squints was taller than him.

Scotty wasn’t sure why he even agreed to go to the dance in the first place other than the fact Benny wanted him to. He could hear his mother’s worried tone.

_”Are you you’re going to be alright, sweetheart?” His mom inquired, worrying over her son._

_“Yeah, Ma! I'm just staying for a couple hours, then Benny’s coming over to stay the night,” Scotty complained, shooing his mother’s hands away. “I'm almost Seventeen, Ma. I'll be fine home alone for one night.”_

He was essentially a wallflower the whole night, partly by choice, though there were a couple girls who asked him for a dance. Benny’s eyes were on him the whole time too and every time their gazes met, Scotty swore he saw something like jealousy mixed with hurt in those chocolate irises. Safe to say, after the second dance Scotty declined any offers afterwards.

At one point, Benny comes up to him and pulls Scotty out of the gym and back into one of the quiet hallways by his skinny wrist. Scotty wants to ask why Benny is urging him out of the gym, but keeps his mouth shut as the heavy double doors click shut behind them. Benny still holds him gently by the wrist as he pulls Scotty in closer to him. They can still hear the music playing out in the hallway.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Benny asks Scotty with an imploring gaze.

“Yeah,” Scotty says without hesitation, smiling from ear to ear.

It makes sense now why Benny brought him out into the hallway. There’s no way they could've gotten away with something like this, especially in front of a large group of people they had to see on a daily basis. Benny grabs Scotty’s hands, placing them on his shoulders as his own drop down to the other boy’s slim waist. Scotty’s arms curl around Benny’s neck and he presses himself against the taller boy’s chest.

They start to sway slowly to the sound coming through the gym doors and hold each other close. Benny stares deeply into the boy’s eyes and rests his forehead against Scotty’s, nudging their noses together. Their lips were mere inches apart and as they stepped in time with the music Benny bent down and stole a quick, soft kiss from Scotty, making the boy blush profusely. They stay like this for a few more songs until it was finally time to go home.

Hand in hand, they walk back to Scotty’s house, joking and laughing all the way. They cut through the sandlot, kicking up dirt as they tread across the field. It was pitch black on the field, with nothing but the moon to illuminate the way, the showdown with Hercules no more than a distant memory now. Benny spares a glance over at Scotty and nudges him playfully with his shoulder. Scotty looks up at Benny, noticing the faint smile spreading across his face and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Scotty inquires with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“Nothing. Just thinking about the first time I saw you,” Benny tells him, humming a soft chuckle. He can’t help the smile that graces his face. “You were such a dork.”

“You didn’t even know me!” Scotty protests, voice getting squeaky with exasperation.

“Come on, Smalls. Khaki shorts and a tucked in button up shirt? You practically had dork stamped on your forehead,” Benny teases, earning him a rather rough shove from Scotty. “Geez! Someone’s been eating their Wheaties.”

“I'm not the little _dork_ I was back then,” Scotty retorts with a good-natured nudge of his elbow, winking at Benny suggestively.

“Apparently not,” Benny remarks, rubbing at his arm to feign hurt as he stared at Scotty with awe. “I'll have to remember that.”

Eventually, they get to Scotty’s house, which is uncharacteristically quiet, but that was to be expected. His mom and dad were out of town for their anniversary, so Scotty had the whole place to himself. His mother was skeptical at first, leaving Scotty home alone, but when Scotty mentioned that Benny would be staying the night she had a change of mind. She knew Benny was a good influence on her son and figured nothing could possibly go wrong.

Benny walks in slowly, trailing behind Scotty after he shuts and locks the door. He takes notice of how quiet it is and furrows his eyebrows, looking around like he’s expecting someone to jump out from behind a corner and scare him. Benny reaches out and catches Scotty by the wrist, pulling him back slightly. Scotty looks up at Benny with a curious gaze, blushing only a little as he half expects Benny to kiss him.

“Where are your folks?” Benny asks, blood thrumming through his veins.

“They’re gone for the night,” Scotty informs, offering a bashful smile.

Somehow, the idea of being alone with Scotty made Benny’s heart pound in his chest. Ever since Sophomore year, the whole gang talked about their girlfriends or getting one and, naturally, that got Scotty and Benny talking about where their relationship was going. It was never really clear as to what their _relationship_ was to begin with, but Benny knew that after six years, whatever was going on between him and Smalls meant _something_ in the grand scheme of things.

They were definitely _more_ than friends by this point, having no shame in kissing or touching each other in inappropriate places. Although, it wasn’t too often when they would do the latter since they could hardly ever get enough privacy for that, which was cool with Benny. Benny was fine with just stealing kisses from Smalls whenever they had a moment's reprieve. They were tiny, quick declarations of love that permitted Benny to show affection for his best friend without feeling too guilty about the way he was.

But, sooner or later, something’s gotta give and Benny doesn’t think Scotty has the patience to wait for him forever. Benny would be eighteen by the end of the year and Scotty was nearly seventeen now and it was just a matter of _time_. There were so many stories floating around at school about sex and Benny _knew_ that Scotty was ready and willing to take that final step for him. Benny just wished he wasn’t so damn scared.

“Oh… That’s cool,” Benny comments, distantly, licking his lips.

“Yeah, we got the _whole_ place to ourselves,” Scotty beams.

Benny’s sure Scotty doesn’t mean for it to sound suggestive, but it makes Benny blush anyway. Benny never thought he’d be the one to be so nervous just from the implication of sex. Just because Scotty’s parents weren’t home didn’t mean anything. Scotty just didn’t want to be alone for the night and that’s why he asked Benny to come over. Still, being alone with Smalls with _no_ supervision made Benny’s palms sweat.

Scotty leads the way to his room so they can get changed into their pajamas. Thankfully, Benny had dropped his stuff off earlier in the day before they left for the dance. Once they were in the room, Benny retrieves his bag with his change of clothes in it and grabs his tank top and pajama bottoms. Benny spares a glance over at Scotty, who’s rooting around in his closet for clothes, and his face suddenly heats up.

“Did you want some privacy?” Benny asks out of courtesy but also because he’s nervous.

He’s seen Scotty in his swim shorts before when they were younger and a few times since then on exceptionally hot summer days, but Scotty has grown so much and he isn’t that awkward gangly boy anymore. Awkward, maybe, but otherwise filling into his body perfectly. He knows it doesn’t matter since he’s seen certain _parts_ of Scotty’s body, but still…

“No, I don’t mind,” Scotty says as he nonchalantly pulls his shirt over his head.

Benny’s cheek are glowing red when he catches sight of Scotty’s slim, smooth chest. He doesn’t have much as far as muscles go, but he has a somewhat sinewy build to him. Scotty bends down to get rid of his pants, leaving him in his underwear, and turns around to face Benny. He doesn’t expect Benny to just be standing there and watching him undress.

“Are you going to change?” Scotty inquires, standing before Benny in just his underwear.

“Yeah! I just spaced out for a second,” Benny gushes, trying to look anywhere but at Scotty’s body. “I must be tired.”

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired. I was hoping we could stay up late and do stuff,” Scotty admits, twisting his pajama shirt in his hands.

“Of course, man,” Benny concurs, shrugging noncommittally.

“Hurry up and get changed, then,” Scotty urges with a smile.

Scotty goes back to changing, leaving Benny to stand there awkwardly for a few moments. Benny resigns to getting out of his daily clothing and puts on his pajamas, catching Scotty eyeing him curiously as he pulls his tank top over his head. They get dressed in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other and then awkwardly looking away. They’re two teenage boys with curiosities and hormones, so you can’t really blame them for wanting to stare.

Afterwards, when they’re done changing in Scotty’s room, they mostly just talk and watch tv in the den for most of the night, occasionally tossing a ball back and forth in between programs. Scotty talks about the science fair coming up while Benny mostly yammers on about baseball. Scotty loves the way Benny’s face lights up every time he talks about baseball. Whether it be about one of his idols or how much his technique is improving. Scotty just loves listening to the excitement that overcomes his friend.

Benny on the other hand, loves it whenever Scotty starts gushing about his latest project or experiment he’s working on. The way Scotty spoke about academics was the same way Benny spoke about ball. It was as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. The only thing that mattered more than academics and baseball, however, was each other. Ever since Benny met Smalls, he felt the overwhelming need to protect the kid, but now… They were older and Scotty didn’t need protecting. Scotty needed something more fundamental than that.

Their conversation had died down shortly after and they were avidly watching tv again with Scotty sitting cross legged while Benny was laying on his stomach in front of the television. At one point, Benny felt something nudge at his side and when he rolled over he saw Scotty smirking over at him with a mischievous little glint in his eye. Benny raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Scotty questioningly.

“What was that for?” Benny implores, making a face.

“I didn’t do anything,” Scotty replies, the beginnings of a smile evident in his voice.

“Oh really?” Benny instigates.

“Yeah. You must be imagining things,” Scotty fibs.

“Am I gonna have to tickle the truth outta you?” Benny threatens, sitting up from his position on the floor.

The smile spreading across Scotty’s face disappears in a flash and his expression goes slack from a momentary lapse in judgement. Benny sees his window of opportunity and seizes the moment by lunging towards Scotty and pinning him to the ground. Scotty hits the floor with a surprised gasp, grappling with the boy on top of him. Benny has his legs on either side of Scotty's waist, using all his weight to keep the smaller boy down as he starts to tickle him.

“No! Stop it!” Scotty squeals in between giggles.

But Benny doesn’t and seizes the opportunity to exploit all of Scotty’s weak spots he’s discovered from touching him over the years. Scotty’s particularly ticklish just under his ribs and in the area where his neck meets his shoulders. Without even thinking about where this could potentially lead, Benny hoists up Scotty’s bed shirt to expose his torso for better access. Benny immediately starts to tickle and prod at Scotty’s ribs with the intent of getting a reaction out of the smaller boy and it works flawlessly.

Scotty can't help the involuntary gasping laughs that tumble out or the tears that prick at the corners of his eyes as Benny continues his onslaught. He’s thrashing about on the carpet, doing everything he can to curl up in a ball and get away from the deft fingers skittering across sensitive skin. Scotty’s hands come up occasionally to push at Benny’s shoulders, as if to try and fend the taller boy off, but it’s no use. Benny has a weight advantage and he’s got Scotty pinned beneath his hips.

“Give up?” Benny asks in between breathless laughter, smiling in glee as he watches Scotty’s face light up.

“Yes! Uncle! Uncle!” Scotty exclaims, giggling hysterically as Benny gives him one last tickle for good measure.

Benny relents and they both share a tired laugh when they catch their breaths. It isn’t until now that Benny realizes where his hands came to rest after showing Scotty mercy. His hands are flat against Scotty’s bare abdomen, which looks considerably pale in comparison to Benny’s tan complexion, and he flushes slightly at the sight of Scotty’s pajamas all askew. Benny shifts his hips against Scotty’s lap, making all their laughter die down as they both go still.

Scotty shifts beneath Benny and immediately goes rigid, staring up at the other boy with wide eyes when he feels a jolt and his groin goes stiff. Benny must feel it too because his brown eyes go wide as saucers, like a deer caught in headlights. They stay like this for what feels like an eternity until Benny gets bold and rolls his hips experimentally against Scotty’s. The angle Benny’s at causes his own erection to brush ever so slightly over Scotty’s and the smaller boy gasps at the sudden, but not unwanted, contact.

It’s not like this is the first time they’ve rubbed themselves against each other, but there was something hidden in Benny’s warm gaze that made Scotty shiver with anticipation. It was a knowing look that Benny often gave him when they were thinking of the same thing, and they were. They were both aware that they were _alone_ and that anything could happen without parental supervision. They knew that this thing between them was getting serious and the guys talking about girls and sex at school didn’t help to quell their eagerness on the subject.

Without even thinking about it, Benny moves his hands so that they’re wrapped around Scotty’s thin wrists and slowly pins them above his head on the carpet. Scotty stares up at Benny, unblinking, as the taller boy shifts his body around until he’s no longer sitting on Scotty’s lap, but rather nestled between his thighs. Scotty stays perfectly still the whole time, never breaking eye contact with Benny as he presses their groins together. The thin fabric of their pajama bottoms do nothing to conceal their modesty. They might as well be naked.

“Hey,” Benny says out of nervousness, breath uneven.

“Hey,” Scotty echoed meekly.

It’s in this moment, when Scotty realizes just how deafening the tv is as it tries to pad out the silence that encompassed the den.

“You think any of the guys _hooked up_ tonight?” Benny asks suddenly, though genuinely curious to hear what Scotty thinks.

“Yeah-Yeah seems too much like a spaz and Squints tries too hard,” Scotty comments thoughtfully, humoring Benny despite their compromising position. “Maybe Bertram? He’s pretty tall. Girls tend to like tall guys.”

“I'm tall,” Benny points out, smirking down at Scotty.

“You are,” Scotty concurs.

“Do you like tall guys?” Benny presses, getting all sorts of nervous and insecure.

“I like _you_ ,” Scotty states matter-of-fact.

“How does that rate my chances of _hooking up_ tonight?” Benny inquires, pressing himself against Scotty’s body.

“Depends on what you mean by _hooking up_ ,” Scotty offers, squirming ever so slightly in Benny’s grasp.

“I think you’re smart enough to figure that out, Smalls,” Benny enunciates with a roll of his hips, rubbing his own erection roughly into Scotty’s.

The smaller boy gasps despite himself.

“Then you should be smart enough to know the answer already,” Scotty counters, pupils slowly dilating.

Scotty pushes his hips up a little, seeking out the press of Benny’s body and the warmth that pooled deep in his lap. The grip Benny has on his wrists isn’t nearly bruising or rough enough to keep Scotty down, the smaller boy could easily break free from Benny if he wanted, but he liked the idea of ultimately being at Benny’s mercy. Scotty even makes it a point to keep his whole body still as he raises his head up towards Benny. Benny acknowledges Scotty’s intent and meets him halfway and they kiss softly and unabashed, having grown accustomed to this over the years, falling into an all too familiar rhythm they both liked.

There was always that pinprick of guilt that usually stabs itself in the pit of their stomachs, vaguely ashamed at what their parents would say if they could see them now. Scotty’s mom would probably understand and Bill might try to be open to the idea, but Scotty wasn’t about to make out with Benny in front of them. Benny’s parents on the other hand… his dad would probably be disappointed with him. Benny’s father is a good guy, but he’s somewhat _old-fashioned_ along with his mother. Not to mention, Benny has a future in Baseball. How scandalous would it be if the truth came out about them?

Neither of them try to think of that. That’s years from now and they still have the rest of high school and college to worry about that, let alone the future. Benny isn’t too concerned with the future because he’s far too busy living in the _now_. And right now Scotty was all he cared about at the moment. He doesn’t care about his parent’s approval or the repercussions, not even baseball matters. Not as long as he’s kissing Scotty, anyway.

“ _Benny_ ,” Scotty sighs when the taller boy bends down to kiss along his neck. He starts squirming when Benny’s hands slip under the hem of his pajama shirt. “ _Please_.”

“Is this what you really want?” Benny inquires, feeling Scotty up as he sat back slightly to look the smaller boy in the eyes. “I mean, are you ready?”

“I am if you are,” Scotty says confidently, heart racing at what that actually imply.

“I won’t lie, I'm kinda nervous,” Benny admits, blushing at how self-conscious he sounded.

“So am I,” Scotty sympathizes. He’s glad Benny was as anxious as he was. It means that they’re on the same wavelength and will both be extra cautious. “If anything, I should be more nervous since I’ll be the one-- Well, you know…”

“I'm still afraid of hurting you,” Benny expresses.

“Then don’t hurt me, doofus,” Scotty teases. Benny gives him an anxious look, but Scotty quells his doubts by offering a confident smile. “I _trust_ you.”

Scotty reaches up and kisses Benny deeply, arching into the hands caressing his slim body. Benny presses further into Scotty and rubs against him because his hormones demand it. Scotty was sighing and spreading his legs apart to accommodate and encourage the undulating rhythm of Benny’s hips. The scratch of the carpet makes Scotty’s skin all itchy, but he hates the thought of parting from Benny. Eventually, his comfort wins out and he gives Benny one more peck on the lips before pulling away.

“Let’s go to my room,” Scotty suggests and Benny nods dumbly with wide brown eyes.

Benny looks as though he’s a prisoner on death row, making his final walk as he follows Scotty to his bedroom.

 

The first time _it_ happens, Scotty is laid out bare against his bed with Benny above him. The taller boy is caressing and kissing him all over his body in an attempt to soothe Scotty’s nerves. Benny’s hands shake a little as he does it, suggesting that it’s just as nerve wracking for him as he sets out to remain level headed. Surprisingly, Scotty took up the responsibility of being the confident one and urged Benny to keep going.

They decide to use suntan oil Scotty’s mom had from last summer to ease the way. They may be inexperienced virgins, but Scotty had enough common sense for both of them. After all, he has experimented on his own before and found out the hard way that it was uncomfortable just going in there all willy nilly. Benny had been confused why Scotty handed the suntan oil to him until Scotty explained. The wave of relief that washed over Benny was enough to make the smaller boy giggle.

Scotty did his best to guide Benny every step of the way, letting him know what felt good or when he was ready to take more. Benny listened to everything Scotty had to say and slowly prepared Scotty’s body, working his way up to three fingers that gently loosened the ring of muscle. The sensation and act felt so weird to Benny, almost dirty in a way, but when he heard the sounds Scotty was making Benny knew he could get used to it. It was his first time after all and so much more different than being with a girl. Not that Benny had been with a girl either. He just _knew_.

Occasionally, Scotty would praise Benny just keep his nerves in check in case the other boy was feeling nervous. He encouraged Benny to kiss him more as well. Anything to keep him occupied until Scotty felt he was ready enough to proceed. It seemed to work for the most part as Benny peppered Scotty’s neck and collarbones with tender kisses and the occasional nip here and there. It made Scotty gasp and tense around Benny’s fingers in the best way possible.

Eventually Scotty has to get himself under control long enough to let Benny know that he was ready for the real thing. Benny gazes deeply into Scotty’s eyes, his own dark and half-lidded, idly flexing his fingers inside his lover’s body a few more times before the words clicked in his head. Benny withdrew his fingers, causing Scotty to hiss slightly at the loss. He felt warm and tingly and raw, the sensation of Benny’s fingers still resonating inside him moments after the fact, and he _needed_ more.

And Benny was so gentle and tender with him like Scotty always knew he would be. Benny had eased into Scotty, reducing as much pain as he possibly could, and took his time despite his hormonal instincts telling him to do the opposite. Benny was mindful of all the little expressions and noises Scotty made as he entered the boy’s body the first few times. He was actively gauging Scotty’s reactions and improving on them through trial and error.

He tried going slower, using more oil, and keeping Scotty preoccupied with sweet words and soft gestures that included kisses and coddling. Scotty melted like butter underneath Benny in no time, moaning and whimpering from a healthy balance of pleasure and pain. Even when the oil seemed to be not enough for easing the process, Benny remained patient and gentle with Scotty, allowing him time to adjust. It must have been a good fifteen minutes of Benny just stroking Scotty’s cock and fingering him before the smaller boy was well and _truly_ comfortable.

His diligence eventually paid off and Scotty was begging him to move and go a little faster. Benny was hesitant, but Scotty was determined, and his manhood could no longer take it. The sensation of Scotty’s entrance clenching around his cock was too much for Benny, not to mention the warmth that enveloped him. Scotty’s body was so tight and perfect for drawing out involuntary sounds from Benny. It was as if their bodies were made to fit.

And Scotty was truly beautiful in this moment as he laid beneath Benny and allowed the other boy to take pleasure in his body. Scotty’s hands were thrown above his head and his mouth was in a constant state of hanging wide open to let the moans and sharp intakes of breath flow freely. Benny’s hands roamed and worshipped every inch of Scotty’s slim body, petting him like he was something to be cherished and loved, all while he whispered words of praise as well as shy compliments that referred to how good Scotty felt. It was enough to make even Benny blush from how dirty it sounded.

In the end, Benny pulled out when he felt as though he was about to burst from the pressure building up in his groin and took himself and Scotty in hand. Scott felt empty from the loss of Benny, trembling slightly in the legs as his lover wrapped a hand around his sensitive hard on. Scotty didn’t realize how hard and leaking he was until Benny started to twist his fist up and down the length of it. Scotty threw his arms around Benny and let himself be swept away in his impending orgasm. Benny seemed to pick up on this and stroked them both in time, seizing the opportunity to kiss Scotty desperately in a fit of passion.

The perfectly synced moans of completion and the resounding shockwave was enough to make both of them come harder than they ever had before, solo or otherwise, and it was perhaps the most satisfying and beautiful thing either of them had shared with another human being. It was more glorious than hitting a homerun could ever be and it was far more exciting than the pickle with Hercules. It was a brief moment of truly being a part of another person’s heart and soul. Neither Benny nor Scotty would want to have shared this moment with anyone else.

It was only then that Benny and Scotty knew they loved each other and that they’d be together forever no matter what. Sure, there would be obstacles in the years to come and all the years after that. They would be the subject of ridicule and cast out at every turn when people found out the truth about them, but none of that seemed relevant. It wouldn’t change how they felt about each other in the slightest. In fact, it would make them stronger in a way. It would make life harder for both of them, no doubt, but Benny didn’t believe in giving up without a fight.

As long as they had each other, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was patient and stuck around! I hoped you've enjoyed it and that the ending wasn't too crappy or seemed rushed :/


End file.
